Shiver
by fallingforkeeps
Summary: A series of Tulie drabbles that are accompanied with gif sets. Links in my profile! Named Shiver because of the song by Lucy Rose that makes me cry for a thousand years.
1. No Questions Asked

**okay this drabble and the next one are accompanied by gif sets on tumblr made by the lovely ari.**

**i'll go ahead and link them on my profile! **

**onward.**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters.**

**...**

The wind was pushing against her skin, whistling in her ears, leaving her with wonder at the sky above her. It felt bigger than ever on this trip they were embarking on. Stretching so far and wide that Julie didn't know where the ground ended and the sky began. Julie often thought that the sky couldn't get as big as it did in Dillon on a clear night if you stood outside and just breathed in. But something about being out on the open road made her feel smaller than ever before.

He owed her a "no questions asked" deal and all Julie wanted that day was to drive. To forget about the invitation to Matt's wedding. To pretend that she wasn't hurt that he had moved on before she did. It wasn't that Julie still loved him, it was just that she always imagined she would find love again before he did. And here she was, in the passenger seat of Tim Riggins truck, her hand grazing the wind and wishing that the quiet brunette beside her would be able to make it better.

It took a while to realize where they were headed, but when Julie saw the signs, she chuckled. He sure paid attention to detail. Contrary to popular belief Tim Riggins was intelligent, kind, attentive, and capable of being the best friend anyone could ask for. Julie never thought she would have come to see him the way she had grown to, but something about those brown eyes managed to capture her attention in a way that Matt never had. She wished that Tim could see that. That maybe he would notice that whenever she glanced at him it was because she was slowly falling more and more in love with him.

The thing about Matt's wedding invitation that had gotten to her the most though, had been knowing that she wished she could have that with Tim. When she first realized she had fallen for the elusive number 33, she had called Tyra up from Austin and they had gotten so drunk that Julie vowed to never drink again. She avoided him for weeks, before he caught her one day when her parents asked him to watch Gracie without telling her. He had looked so hurt, and Julie couldn't help but feel like an asshole for treating him the way she had. But since then, she'd slowly learned to hide her feelings, as hard as it was.

And then that brown piece of parchment found its way to her parents kitchen counter, and Julie stopped by to drop things off and happened to see it. Her name was Sarah Jean, and Julie felt like she was going to throw up. No one ever told you about how it felt to see the man you once loved move on to better things. Because it hurt to know, that she hadn't been enough, and that he had somehow still able to breathe and function after things ended. They always talked about how it was his loss, and how you would meet a tall, dark, and handsome stranger. No one ever talked about how sometimes the tall dark and handsome stranger didn't realize that you were waiting for him to notice you as more than just a friend.

She could smell the ocean now, and she smiled.

"And here I thought, you never did nice things Timothy," she teased, drawling out his full name.

"Don't get any ideas Taylor. I have a reputation to uphold, so this stays between us"

"Can't have the reputation being ruined can we?"

Tim laughed, his eyes crinkling and Julie had to hold back the urge to lean over and run her hands through his hair. They finally came to a halt and Julie looked out to see where he had chosen to drive her. The ocean spread out, and Julie felt small again as she took in a breath. The ocean, just like the sky never seemed to end, and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry as she looked out the window.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I didn't drive all the way for you to stay in the car Jules."

She laughed softly, turning to look at him. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world, and Julie felt something catch in her throat. They sat there staring at each other, unwilling to look away for fear that they would never have this moment again. But the cry of a child broke the silence, and Julie shook her head putting away her thoughts with the quick opening of her door.

She jumped out of the truck yelling back at Tim as she ran towards the edge of the sea.

"Last one to the water, cooks dinner for a week!"

Tim smiled, as he slowly stepped out of his truck and watched her run, chucking her shoes behind her. He hair was falling out of its ponytail and she was taking off her sweater. He tossed his shoes in the back of the truck and as her sweater came over her head, he began running after her.

"Should've picked a more difficult challenge Taylor!"

Her laughter was rang out clearly, and he couldn't help keep the grin of his face as the wind pushed against his face. His legs were pushing him closer to her, and suddenly Julie felt a pair of arms pick her up. She screamed, and threw her arms out, wrapping them around his neck, before feeling a cold wave of water cover her.

"Tim!"

"How's that for running into the ocean? he laughed, a shiver running through his body and reaching her.

"Jesus, it's colder than I thought" she whispered, looking up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up," he let out in between his harsh breaths.

His hold changed, and her body was pressed against him now, her feet sinking into the sand. She kept her hands around his neck and his hands came around to hold her waist. Her heart was racing and Julie didn't know what to say as her eyes traced the contours of his face.

"I don't feel so cold anymore. Do you think it's because we've been here for a while now, or because of-"

He cut her off, pressing his lips against her and moving them against her. She could feel his heart beating, his smile curving against her lips, and then she was kissing him back. Threading her hands in his hair and the water swirled around them as they clung to each other.

**AN: i am thinking that drabbles with gif sets will all just be in one story. **

**you guys rock!**


	2. Delicate

**okay, so my love for lowercase writing is clearly shown throughout this whole drabble. **

**this is an au, whose gif set link is in my profile. **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters. **

it was a crisp june afternoon when he caught a glimpse of her for the first time. his commanding officer was giving him a tour of the grounds when her laugh interrupted his thoughts of billy and home. there she was, wild and bright. full of laughter that sparked something in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time.

a spanish song he didn't know was playing, her hips were swaying and her hair was swinging in the air. it was like there wasn't a care in the world, and tim felt like the air had been knocked right out of him. he couldn't remember much about that day after seeing her, her smile drifting in and out of his mind. his bunkmate had teased him, reminding him that they weren't here for love.

the second time he saw her, he felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him. julie taylor. as in eric taylor's daughter, that julie taylor. he'd straightened up, watching as she wrapped her arms around his commanding officer's shoulders and felt dread in the pit of his stomach. of course he picked the one girl that would be completely out of his reach, williams had laughed at him "i know you aren't even thinking about deflowering officer taylor's baby girl!" tim glared at him moving to sit next to street who was trying his best to not laugh.

and then the library happened. tim didn't even know what the hell he was doing there, but when he walked in and saw her sitting against the stacks, humming and reading he knew he wasn't going anywhere. for three weeks he went in and sat at the study desks, pretending to work while watching her out of his eye. she was always somewhere far away, completely enveloped in her books. laughing, crying, sighing, flipping the pages too quickly. and at the end of every book, she always set it next to her and smiled.

on the fourth week he walked in early and she was sitting at his table. a tall boy was sitting across from her and she was laughing. tim left the library that day, turning and running out of the building. he ran for hours, until he ended up in front of a phone and dialing tyra's number.

"i can't do this with you anymore tim." she had whispered. and tim agreed with her, apologizing for barging back into her life when she was finally moving on.

the next day when he walked into the library he didn't see her. grumbling as he sat in his seat and tossing his things on the table, he didn't hear her until she was right next to him.

"what happened to you yesterday?"

he jumped, her voice wafting over him as he stuttered and she tilted her head and peered at him.

"i really thought we had something going there, but you disappeared yesterday."

"what?" he managed to croak out and she laughed.

"our thing. you know, where you sit here doing hw and i read? usually i'm all by myself, seeing that you boys aren't into the library. you're good company though, you're quiet and you don't complain about my laughing."

tim still couldn't believe she was talking to him and her words kept flying over his head.

"i- uh- i didn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend." he finally managed to spit out.

her eyebrows furled and her nose scrunched up, and tim couldn't help but think that she looked cute when she was confused.

"boyfriend? i don't have a..."

her eyes widened and she blushed, tim looked away clearing his throat trying to clear his mind of what it would be like to make her blush with his lips trailing down her neck.

"you mean matt! matt isn't my boyfriend. matt's just a friend, and he doesn't like me like that."

tim snorted and julie shot him an inquisitive glance.

"i think you might need to re-evaluate that statement little taylor."

julie huffed, crossing her arms. and tim thought that she looked even cuter when she was annoyed.

"i have a name, it's julie. i'd appreciate if you used it" she bit out, rambling on about how all the boys at this "stupid base camp" needed to learn some manners and realize that she wasn't some little girl they could all tease.

"you're cute when you're annoyed." he blurted out and she blushed again before pouting and continuing her rant.

"tim" he cut off and she squinted at him.

"my name, it's tim. this way you know my name and i know yours."

she looked over him and tim felt his heart racing as she drew up her conclusion about him. she nodded and bit her lip before saying something about how she expected him to hold his end of their "thing" from now on before turning to sit by the shelves.

it was slow and easy with julie. they would sit in the library, working and reading while sneaking glances at each other. the day she came in sick, tim sat next to her after her 6th consecutive cough. he took her book from her and started reading, letting her rest on his shoulder as the words spilled from his lips. his slow and strong voice lulling her to sleep. they sat next to each other from that day on. working and reading side.

her dad walked in on a tuesday. it was september and he had that stern look on his face that sent chills down his spine.

"i hear you've been spending a lot of time with my daughter, riggins"

tim felt like he couldn't breathe, and he was struggling for words as his commanding officer waited for an answer.

"yes sir, she's-she's special." tim replied nervously, wanting to shoot himself in the foot when the words stumbled out.

eric nodded, staring down at tim. "she's something all right. one toe out of line and you'll have me to answer to."

tim nodded quickly, letting out a long breathe when eric turned on his heel and left the library.

he held her hand on a wednesday. it was november and she was complaining about how cold her hands got. he reached over and placed hers in his and she smiled up at him the way the flowers looked up at the sun.

she hugged him on a monday. it was february and he had just found out billy was dying. she pulled him into her arms silently and he breathed her in like a summer breeze .

he kissed her on a friday. it was april and the flowers were blooming. she'd brought in her favorites and he leaned down, bringing their lips together for the first time. she tasted like spring and he wanted to spend the rest of his life taking her breath away with the touch of lips.

she cried on a sunday. it was june and he'd been assigned to afghanistan. 7,807 miles away from her. he found her out by the steps where he'd first caught a glimpse of her.

"i'm not ready for you to go, it's not fair. it's not fucking fair!" she'd yelled and tim pulled her up against him, cradling her face and holding back the knot in his throat.

"it's going to be okay jules. it's going to be okay. i'm coming back for you. i'll always come back for you."

she pulled him down to her gripping him tightly. touching frantically and kissing everywhere. "i love you, i love you, i love you." she whispered as they moved together. "i love you, i love you, i love you." he whispered holding her close.

he wrote to her on a thursday. it was july and the hot dry heat of the middle east was suffocating him. he wrote down everything in his heart, sending it back to her where it belonged.

it was a saturday when he touched texas soil again. billy was gone, and the weight of life covered his shoulders. he scanned the sea of people for a familiar face, and found eric taylor looking into his eyes.

"sir" he nodded

"welcome home son" eric replied warmly, patting him on the back. "let's get you home."

she was beautiful. the sun framing her body, and the wind whipping her hair from side to side. she turned to face him and tim felt the world slip away as they came closer. her heart was drumming against his and her hands were covering his face.

"you're here, you're here, you're really here." she whispered and he smiled.

he lifted her, bringing them closer and he closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers. his heart was pounding, the wind was rushing around them, and everything felt right again.

"i love you, i love you, i love you."

**AN: i do hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
